Plan B
by anothertwistedmind
Summary: "Quinn needs a plan because she's almost out of time and she knows it. But she doesn't know what to do. She tried talking some sense into Rachel; she tried to make her see things her way... But Rachel never listened." One-Shot inspired by the Bridesmaids scene, 'On My Way' and 'Sex on Fire' from Kings of Leon.


**A/N: Hey guys! I know I suck because I haven't updated BHOM, but I promise I'm working on it. And also, feelings. There has been too much Faberry on my Tumblr dashboard for me to keep quiet.  
Anyway, the story is dedicated to Kelsey because of four reasons: She inspires me like you wouldn't believe. She helped me make this story readable haha. She loves angst. And she's perfect :3**

**So yeah, read and if you like it, you know what to do :D**

* * *

**Plan B**

It's the night before Rachel's wedding and Quinn is pacing around her room.

She's already worn a path into the thick material of the carpet from all the times she's walked back and forth, back and forth, over and over again.

She needs a plan because she's almost out of time and she knows it. But she doesn't know _what_ to do. She tried talking some sense into Rachel; she tried to make her see things her way. Hell, she even tried to be rude about it, and how did that end up? She got uninvited from the damn wedding. All she wanted was for Rachel to realize how big her mistake was.

But Rachel never listened.

She finally stops pacing and she sits on the chair in front of her desk. All she needs is a little more time alone with Rachel. Maybe it's time to be completely honest with her. Maybe Quinn needs to talk about her feelings towards her. But _how_?

It's not like she can drive over to Rachel's house and kidnap—

Wait a minute.

She actually can.

A plan begins to unfold in her head and she quickly grabs a hoodie and her cellphone.  
Her heart races as she makes her way downstairs and grabs her keys.

Judy stops her before she's out the door. "Where are you going, Quinnie?"

"Over to Santana's house." Quinn lies easily.

Judy's brow furrows. "Isn't it a bit late for that?"

Quinn groans internally because yes, it's already half past nine, but she doesn't care. She _needs_ to see Rachel. She needs her last chance and nothing is going to stop her.

"I know, mom, but I promise I'll be back soon."

As much as Judy would like to keep Quinn home, she really can't. Quinn knows how hard she's been working on creating a friendship with her, and she lets her do as she pleases. As long as Quinn is happy, Judy is happy.  
So Quinn patiently waits until her mother nods and says, "Drive carefully."

Quinn is out the door and in her car in less than thirty seconds. She turns the key and takes a deep breath.

Plan A is in action.

**...**

Rachel's phone buzzes on her bedside table.

She assumes it's a text from Finn, even though they had been on the phone for nearly two hours, and she smiles as she picks it up. As soon as she glances at the screen, however, her heart rate picks up speed and the smile vanishes.

It's Quinn's number.

**Please come out and talk to me? It's cold and I'm getting wet :( Please! **

Rachel blinks a few times before re-reading the text. When the actual message sinks in, she quickly gets up and peeks through her window, just to see if it's not a dream and Quinn Fabray is actually outside of her house.

Sure enough, she sees the glistening red paint of Quinn's Beetle. Her heart stops beating for a second as she sees Quinn leaning against the hood of her car, effectively getting soaked by the downpour. She's looking up at Rachel's window, and as soon as she spots her, she waves and puts her hands together as if praying. Rachel knows she's actually pleading.

She doesn't really want to talk to Quinn. She's still angry at her for being the only one who doesn't support her marriage with Finn. She knew uninviting her was the right decision, but it still hurt to do it.

But seeing Quinn standing in the rain makes her feel something deep inside of her, something she can't explain, and she quickly sends a text back: **I'll be downstairs in a few minutes.**

She pulls on a sweater and a pair of sneakers and walks downstairs. Her dads are watching a movie in the living room, so she quickly informs them that Quinn is outside and that they need to talk.

Rachel steps out into the rain and looks for Quinn, but the rain makes it hard to see anything. She crosses the street and goes straight to the passenger's side trying to open the door to see if Quinn is in there. But before she can completely pull the handle she feels someone press against her back and her mouth is being covered with duct tape.

"Get in," Quinn whispers, tying Rachel's hands together.

As scared as Rachel is, she hates herself for the arousal she feels beneath the fear.

**...**

Having her body pressed against Rachel's is the best feeling she's had. Quinn stays there for a few seconds and then opens the door to push Rachel inside. What surprises her was the fact that Rachel quickly obliges without complaining.

Quinn gets in the driver's seat and starts the car, and then drives away from the Berry house. She can feel Rachel's eyes on her but she doesn't look back. She needs to gather up the courage for what she's about to do and say. Rachel is struggling to say something, because she has never liked to keep quiet, but Quinn ignores her and keeps driving.  
When she turns left, another thought occurs to her. She really hadn't stopped to consider what she would do if Rachel didn't believe what she had to say. There was always a plan B. And Quinn needs to think fast because she has to get the message through to Rachel's heart. Her mind gives her several ideas, but she doesn't choose one until she reaches a dark and deserted alley. How cliché.

She turns the car off and she finally turns to look at Rachel, studying her face and trying to understand why she has so many feelings for this tiny person. She can't let her marry Finn "Douchebag" Hudson. She can't lose her.

Rachel is looking back at her with her brow furrowed. Of course she's confused. But she doesn't look scared. She seems to only want answers to a thousand unspoken questions.

Quinn sighs and moves forward to gently removes the duct tape that keeps Rachel from speaking.

"Can you untie my hands too?" Rachel's voice is so calm, that Quinn actually thinks she's dreaming.

She considers the question. "Are you going to run away?"

Rachel's jaw sets and she answers, "Maybe."

Quinn softly chuckles and shakes her head. "In that case, no. Please, hear me out first."

"What's with the kidnapping, Quinn? I would have listened to you outside of my house you know? My dads will get worried if they don't see me—"

Quinn interrupts. "I didn't want witnesses."

Rachel shuts her mouth and her eyes grow wide.

Quinn bites her bottom lip and raises an eyebrow, waiting to hear some answer coming out of Rachel's perfect mouth.

When Rachel finally finds her voice, she stutters. "Wit- Witnesses?"

Quinn simply nods.

"What exactly are you planning, Quinn?" now she sounds afraid.

"I want to talk. The rest is up to you."

Rachel narrows her eyes. "Go on then. Speak up. Daddy will call the police anyway and—"

"I love you, Rachel."

Once again, Rachel stops speaking, but this time her mouth drops open.

"I'm in love with you, and you don't know how much it's hurting me to know that you're marrying Finn." Quinn looks directly into Rachel's eyes searching for something, anything that will tell her that Rachel feels something towards her, too, but all she sees is disbelief.

And then Rachel starts to laugh.

"Yeah, right. You know Quinn, I thought I knew you. I even tried to understand why you don't want me to marry Finn. I thought that maybe you still had feelings for him. I thought you were being selfish. But this? This is just ridiculous. How— you know what? Just take me home Quinn. Stop with this nonsense already."

_Wait. What's that sound? Did something break? Oh right. My heart… Okay, Fabray. Pull your shit together and go on with Plan B._

"Alright then. If you don't believe me, I'll show you."

Rachel quickly turns to look at her and before she can utter a single word, Quinn is climbing towards her seat. Right on top of… Her.

As she shifts, she accidentally presses a button on her iPod and a random song begins to play.

As she sits on top of Rachel, she looks straight into her eyes. "Tell me you don't have feelings for me. Tell me your heart doesn't start beating wildly when you see me, or when you f_eel_ me." She runs her forefinger across Rachel's bottom lip. "Tell me you don't dream about kissing me. Tell me you want Finn, and I'll drive you home. I'll even go to your stupid wedding."

Rachel opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She looks at Quinn's eyes, trying to understand what is going on. But she doesn't. "I can't."

"You can't _what, _Rachel?" Quinn dips her head a bit, pressing her nose against Rachel's. She's so close she can taste Rachel's breath.

Rachel looks from Quinn's eyes to her mouth several times as if trying to decide what to do. "Please Quinn. I—" she squeezes her eyes shut. "Take me home," she intends to say, but only the first two words make it out.

Quinn doesn't hesitate, and she closes the space between her mouth and Rachel's.  
Their lips glide over each other smoothly, tenderly. Rachel's lips are soft and warm, just as Quinn always thought they'd be. She can faintly taste Rachel's chap stick, and it sends a jolt through her body. Cherry combined with her vanilla flavored one, actually tastes like heaven.

She pulls away and unties Rachel's hands, just as another song begins to play. A song she recognizes.

_Lay where you're laying. Don't make a sound  
I know they're watching, watching._

Quinn presses her lips against Rachel's once more, slowly opening her mouth and swiping Rachel's bottom lip with her tongue.

Rachel softly moans at the contact, and she blindly reaches for the handle on the right side of her seat, so she can lie all the way back and have Quinn completely on top of her.

_All the commotion. The kiddie like play  
has people talking, talking._

Quinn's hands grip the sides of Rachel's neck and they slowly travel south, caressing her collarbones and playing with the zipper on her sweater.

Rachel's hands are tangled in Quinn's hair, pulling her impossibly closer.

_You, your sex is on fire._

Once she pulls down the damn zipper, Quinn lifts Rachel's shirt while pulling away and kissing her neck. She notices that Rachel isn't wearing a bra and as soon as she cups those perfect breasts in her hands, she also notices the moans coming from her own mouth.

_The dark of the alley, the breaking of day.  
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving._

Tingles spread all over Rachel's body when she feels Quinn massaging her breasts and she suddenly gets the urge to do the same thing. So she roughly pulls up Quinn's hoodie all the way up, over her head, and she tosses it in the back seat.

Quinn seems to be a quick thinker. She takes off her own shirt and helps Rachel take off hers.

As their breasts push against each other, their tongues battle fiercely and their hands explore every inch of warm skin, Rachel's phone rings. The screen flashes Finn's number.

This time, without looking at the screen, she ignores it.

Without a warning, Quinn dips her hand inside Rachel's pants and begins to explore the only place she hadn't touched.

Rachel gasps as she feels a finger going deep inside of her core.

_Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale.  
It feels like you're dying, you're dying…_

_You, your sex is on fire.  
Consumed with what's to transpire._

The song stops abruptly. Everything is so silent, that when Rachel comes undone, she swears everyone outside can hear her scream Quinn's name. But the lyrics are stuck in her head. It's all she can think about. It's all she wants to think about. This perfect moment.

_Hot as a fever. Rattling bones.  
I could just taste it, taste it._

Quinn kisses Rachel again. She paused the song so she could hear that perfect voice and nothing else. She needed to hear Rachel screaming her name. Memorizing the way it broke the silence. And also, the next part of the song was oh-so-dangerous that she had to stop before the tears came running down her face.

But of course, her mind betrays her. She softly whispers the lyrics in Rachel's ear.

"_If it's not forever, if it's just tonight. Oh it's still the greatest, the greatest,_"her voice cracks but she finishes anyway, "_the greatest."_

Rachel tightens her grip around Quinn's shoulders. She hugs her like it's the last time she'll see her.

And Quinn has to use all the strength that she has left inside of her, just to stop herself from crying. She _needs_ Rachel, but she knows she'll never have her. Just for tonight, and then things will go back to normal. Rachel will marry Finn, and Quinn will be there to watch the love of her life drift away, unable to do anything about it. Maybe it's torture, but she just has to accept the truth.

So she steels herself and she gently untangles herself from Rachel. She kisses her one last time and cups her cheek, looking into her warm brown eyes saying everything she never said.

Rachel looks back with the same devastated expression, tears streaming down her face.

Finally, Quinn crawls back to the driver's seat and hands Rachel her clothes.

She grabs her hoodie from the back seat and pulls it back on.

All the way to Rachel's house, not a word is said.

As soon as they arrive, she closes her eyes and clears her throat, trying to get rid of the lump that is permanently stuck. She gets lost in her thoughts, trying to find a reason that will make Rachel stay. She knows she has to give up, and she almost has, but her heart can't. The last thing she can do is beg.

"_Please_." It comes out as a broken whisper.

She turns to look at Rachel.

The seat is empty.

She was so focused on finding a way to make her stay, that she didn't even hear when Rachel got out of her car.

Her phone vibrates and she retrieves it from under her seat.

**I'm so sorry. I can't.**

Quinn looks up at the sky through her window. It stopped raining and she can see the full moon.

How long she sits there, she doesn't know. But as she begins to drive away, the only thing she wishes is that a fucking truck would hit her.


End file.
